


the intervention the writers should have given us

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio), whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, langst if u squint, lia insisted we write this before finishing season 2, the klance is slight and at the end if u wanna ignore it, we all hate season 2 its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: A fix-it fic where Lance and Pidge (mostly Lance) stage an intervention.





	the intervention the writers should have given us

It was three days after Keith and Shiro visited the Blade of Marmora, and Lance was done.

Okay, so Keith was part Galra. Big whoop. The entire thing had become some sort of intergalactic incident, effectively boiling down to Keith and Shiro against Hunk and Allura. Lance had never wanted to punch _literally everyone on his team_ more.

This felt like such a setup. Of all the people who had to end up being part Galra, it had to be the one who was closest with Shiro. Lance had already thought it was downright stupid that Shiro was being given the leader badge when there was _an actual quiznaking princess_ on the team, but now that Shiro was siding with Keith in this whole thing…

Their argument was that it wasn’t Keith’s fault he was part Galra. And okay, yeah, sure. But seriously? Was it so hard for them to understand why Allura was so freaked out by the whole thing?

Lance really just wanted to scream into everyone’s ear that the situation was _complicated._

Allura’s entire planet had been destroyed by the Galra. They killed her _father_. Her distrust of the Galra was completely fair!

Keith had no idea he was Galra, and was never raised in their society. Also a fair point that he wasn’t like them. He didn’t even have fluffy purple ears.

(Lance thought he would have looked decent in fluffy purple ears.)

Both of their feelings were fair. The _thing_ was that neither of them would back down. Allura distrusted Galra, Keith was sad about that.

Big whoop, we have PLANETS TO SAVE.

“Lance, are you alright? You’ve seemed on edge for awhile.”

Lance turned to see that Pidge was behind him. “Yeah… I’m just really annoyed at everyone fighting.”

“What, Keith and Shiro and Allura and Hunk? Dude, me too.” Pidge sighed and leaned against the wall. “I just… they all have fair points, and I get where they’re all coming from, but I wish that they would all just stop. They’re gonna tear the team apart and because _of course_ Shiro and Allura have to be on ‘opposite sides’ or whatever, that means nobody’s gonna bring us back together.”

“I thought Shiro was supposed to be the leader,” Lance muttered. “The one who’s above fighting over stuff. And definitely the one above siding _against_ Allura. If he and Keith are so close or whatever, he should be trying to—agh!”

“Well,” Pidge mused. “If Shiro isn’t gonna act like a leader, maybe someone else has to.”

Lance blinked a few times. “Wait, what?”

“You and me,” said Pidge. “I’ll talk to Keith and Allura. You talk to Shiro and Hunk. Maybe we can, I dunno, get everyone in a room together and talk. At least clear the air, and then maybe we can start working like a team and kick Zarkon’s butt.”

“You got it, Pidgeon,” Lance said with a wink and a show of finger guns, shoving down his doubts. When was the last time Shiro actually listened to him, or his ideas? At least Hunk, his best friend, would listen to him.

Fiddling with the comm on his paladin helmet, he called Hunk. “Hunk? Buddy?” Hunk didn’t pick up. Figured, he was probably already out of his armor. That meant Lance had to go _looking_ for him.

Lance and Pidge split ways, looking throughout the castle for their idiot teammates. Lance found Hunk fixing a loose panel in one of the hallways, and Shiro shortly thereafter in the training room with Keith and Allura already there, Pidge standing by them.

“This is an intervention,” Lance stated as he locked the doors.

“What the heck, man?” Hunk asked, looking slightly betrayed. “What did I do? We’re supposed to be pals.”

Lance fought down some guilt at that. “All of you have been acting weird since the Galra Keith reveal.”

“Okay, can we please stop calling it that?” Keith muttered.

“Actually, yes, we can,” said Lance. “I’m sorry.”

 _“Dude, you just apologized to Keith,”_ Pidge stage whispered, very, _very loudly._

“Okay, okay, whatever,” said Lance. “Listen. The point is, ever since we visited the Blade of Marmora, everyone’s been weird and gross to each other, and if we want to kick Zarkon’s butt, the way _I know we all really want to,_ we have to figure out a way to stop being all cold and passive-aggressive. You guys are all my best friends, and I know below this whole thing we all love each other, yeah? We’re friends, we’re a family, and we want Zarkon gone. So let’s work something out.”

“I’m not trying to fight with anyone,” Keith muttered. “I’m just trying to live my life, but apparently the fact that I’m part Galra, something that I literally had no idea about, and can’t control, is making me some sort of bad guy.”

“You’re not a bad guy,” said Shiro.

“See?! That’s what I’m talking about!” Lance almost shouted. “Listen, Keith, we all get it. This isn’t on you, and nobody ever _said_ it was on you.”

“Shiro was _tortured_ by the Galra, and he has no problem with me,” Keith pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lance had to take a deep breath to avoid screaming. “I don’t have a problem with you either,” he said.

“Oh, please, that’s a load of space crap,” said Keith. “We all know you have a problem with me. Having a problem with me is basically your thing.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t have a problem with you any more than I did before we visited the Blade of Marmora,” said Lance. “You’re exactly as annoying as you were before. No more, no less. Even with this stupid argument. Same goes for all of you. I don’t like any of you any less. I don’t have a problem with any of you either. What I have a problem with is the fact that this is getting in the way of us working as a team.”

“No it’s not—” Keith started, but Lance interrupted him.

“Yes. It is. You and Allura can’t even be in the same room without glaring at each other. So get over your stupid lovers’ squabble-”

“Lovers?” Allura looked taken aback.

“I’m gay,” Keith said.

“And I’m not interested in him.” Allura crossed her arms. “As if.”

Lance inhaled deeply. “Alright. But still, you two need to stop fighting and start getting along. Allura is allowed to distrust the Galra.”

“Shiro doesn’t have a problem with—”

“Shiro obviously knew you very well before all this happened, and I doubt this could make him hate you,” said Pidge. “Also, everyone responds to trauma and grief differently. The Galra destroyed Allura’s planet and killed her family. So to repeat Lance’s sentiment: _Allura is allowed to distrust the Galra_.” She crossed her arms and glared at Keith.

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along,” said Hunk.

“Hunk, I love you, you’re one of my best friends in the whole universe, but every time you say ‘Galra Keith’ I basically want to scream,” said Lance. “None of us are perfect in this whole thing, okay? Pidge and I shouldn’t want to punch all of you. Keith and Allura shouldn’t be glaring at each other all the time. And Hunk and Shiro, if you guys really care about us all, and I know you do, you guys need to stop making this worse by taking sides.”

Lance walked over to Hunk and put his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Dude. You are literally the kindest, most caring, most loving person I’ve ever met. You’re the one who has always been there for all of us. You make amazing cookies, even if occasionally they’re made of the stuff that’s supposed to make wormholes. You’re awesome at fixing things, and honestly I’m pretty sure that the armor thing you can make Yellow do, is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He turned to Shiro. “And Shiro… I have so much respect for you. You’re basically like all of our space big brother or whatever. You’ve been through I don’t even want to know how much, you’ve bonded with the Black Lion even though quiznaking _Zarkon_ was her original Paladin, and for ages you were the one who kept us all in check. You’re an amazing leader. Both of you are so much better than this. Right now, we don’t need people taking sides. We need that love and that strength, and we need it for all of us. Because we’re not a team without all six of us—well, seven if you count Coran. And Coran counts. Yeah. Okay. We’re not a team without all seven of us. So please… please just stop fighting and understand that this is _complicated,_ and _confusing,_ and _really quiznaking annoying for all of us,_ but we’re all on the same side here. We all want Zarkon to go down. And that means understanding that we all are entitled to our feelings, but _not_ to being mean to one another.”

The team was silent, and Lance stood waiting for their verdict. Was that a good speech? Hopefully. What if it wasn’t? Would they kick him off the team? Could they?

Finally, Allura said, “Keith, I’m so—”

“I’m sorry for making this all about my feelings,” Keith blurted out. “I should have respected the trauma you have associated with the Galra, and not been so stuck up my own ass that I thought it was about me, personally. Plus, I didn’t respect _your_ feelings in the matter at all. I should have considered what you felt like instead of thinking solely of how bad I felt. I’m really sorry, Allura.”

“You’re forgiven.” Allura smiled. “We can work together to become better as a team.”

“We should all take this as an exercise to grow,” Shiro said. “And respect each other. And…” He trailed off, but then started again. “Princess, I know you named me as the ‘leader’ back when this all started, but I’ve taken it too far. You’re the leader here. You always have been, and we all need to do better not to argue with you.”

“Okay, we need to group hug,” said Hunk. “Right now. Everyone bring it in. Group hug. Come on. Right now.”

They all pulled each other in. Somehow, Lance and Keith ended up squished in the middle.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. “Thanks for calling us all out, dude,” he said.

“It wasn’t a callout,” said Lance. “I just was tired of us all being mad at each other.”

He had had Pidge under one of his arms and his other arm holding onto Hunk’s shoulder, but then suddenly both of them ducked away, and somehow he was holding onto Keith.

“You’re still annoying,” he said.

“I know,” said Keith. “So are you.”

“I don’t really hate you that much.”

“I know.”

“Now who’s sitting in a tree?” Pidge asked, too loudly for it to be a space whisper.

 _“No one,”_ Lance said firmly.

“You realize the group hug stopped about twenty ticks ago, right?”

Lance and Keith looked around. The others had all separated.

“I’m serious,” Keith said. “Thanks for the dose of common sense.”

“It’s my specialty.” Lance said with a wink. Keith’s face was a little red. “You okay?” Lance asked.

Before Lance could process what had happened, Keith leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

“Mkaygottagobye,” Keith said in a rush as he dashed off, leaving Lance standing blinking in the middle of the training room. His brain connected the events, and a wide smile split his face. He dashed after Keith. “Hey! Come back, not fair, I didn’t get to kiss you back!”

**Author's Note:**

> our tumblrs are [witchlightsands](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com) (rose) and [sing-a-rebel-song](https://sing-a-rebel-song.tumblr.com) (lia)


End file.
